Hurdles
by Bubblies
Summary: Arizona and Callie have come to a point in their relationship where they are surrounded by hurdles...Oh I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Grey's Anatomy fic...I hope it's ok. If I start rushing, tell me to slow down. If I start dragging it along, tell me to speed it up.

None of the Characters are mine, except a new Doctor. Reviews please :-)

* * *

Dr. Callie Torres was exhausted. It had been a long, busy day at the hospital, and it was just starting to slow down. Spying an empty bed sitting in the corridor, she went an sat on it just to rest her legs.

By the time Dr. Arizona Robbins had found her, her legs weren't all that was resting. She smiled at her girlfriend; so peaceful in her sleep. She didn't want to have to wake her, but it was time to go and they had dinner plans. Arizona sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand gently through Callie's hair. Callie stirred and opened her eyes, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Ready to go?"

Callie sat up and looked at her watch, "Wow, I fell asleep."

"You sure did. You're so cute when you sleep." Arizona grinned, and pecked the sleepy brunette on the cheek.

"Glad you like it, I should do it more often." Callie replied, returning the smile as she slid off the held out her arm, and Arizona slid hers into it as she hopped off the edge of the bed.

- - -

Arizona waited patiently on the couch for Callie to get changed. She was already changed and ready, with a one-shouldered, dark blue dress and her wavy hair falling to her face. She was fliddling with the handle of her bag when Callie stepped out of the bedroom. The blonde looked up and felt her breath escape her. "Wow. Calliope, you look...wow." Arizona stood and smiled.

Callie felt her cheeks grow warm as she blushed. She looked down at her new red dress, before looking up again to speak, but was stopped by her girlfriend's lips on her own. She felt a rush, and deepened the kiss, running her hands through Arizona's hair. Arizona backed Callie up against the wall, making Callie let out a small moan. She kissed Callie's neck, smiling as the brunette squirmed with pleasure.

"I just finished getting ready. We're going to be late." Callie breathed out, reluctantly pulling away from her girlfriend. Arizona frowned and let out an over-dramatic smile.

"Your loss," She smirked, "I'm awesome."

Callie grinned mischiviously, "There's always later."

- - -

Callie and Arizona arrived at the restraunt and found Lexie, Mark, Meredith, and Derek already sitting at a table. They greeted everyone and sat down, both ordering a glass of wine while they decided on their main course.

Mark and Lexie had been the ones who invited them to the dinner, and Arizona wasn't sure why, but Mark had assured them it was really important that they came. Christina and Owen hadn't been able to make it, and no one was really sure what was going on with Izzie and Alex, so it was the six of them.

The group chatted about their surgeries briefly, until Mark stood up at the table. "I'd like to thank you guys for coming tonight. It really means a lot to me and Lexie."

Arizona looked at Callie, silently asking her what if she knew what he was going to say. She did; she was the first person he'd came to, but she wasn't letting anything on, so she just smiled and looked back at Mark. Arizona turned to Derek instead, but he looked as oblivious as she was, so she turned back to Mark.

"I wanted you all to be the first to know the news. Lexie and I are going to have a baby."

Everyone smiled, and Arizona started clapping; leading the others to do the same. Mark beamed a huge smile and sat back down next to Lexie, who looked a little embarrassed, but still happy.

"Congratulations guys!" Callie offered, and it was repeated by the rest of the group.

They enjoyed their dinner together, and talked about Mark, Lexie and the baby excitedly, before moving back to the topic of surgery.

- - -

"This is so exciting! Babies are so exciting! Mark and a baby across the hall from me is exciting!" Callie was practically skipping along the sidewalk as she and Arizona walked back to her place.

Arizona smiled, "Babies are exciting."

"Mark was so worried when he first found out. He came to me and told me he was worried he wouldn't make a good father. I told him he was being ridiculous. He will be a great dad. Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"I could tell as we were talking, he was getting more and more excited by the thought of it. It's great. It's really great."

The consersation continued like this until they got back to Callie's empty apartment, and continued on a bit longer as the two women got ready for bed. Arizona's replies had been half-hearted for most of the conversation, but Callie didn't seem to notice.

Callie climbed into bed, and snuggled up close to her lover; putting her arm around her.

"I think Mark's pretty happy that this has convinced Lexie to move in with him too. She kept turning him down, but now..."

"Callie." Arizona interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" The blonde rolled over onto her side, so that her back was facing Callie. She also pushed away the arm that was around her. Callie sat up.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Arizona sat up and turned around. She looked mad. "I'm happy for Mark and Lexie, I really am. It's exciting, but you have been going on about it for over an hour and really, talking about your Ex's happy family isn't turning me on at all. I thought we were going to spend some quality girlfriend time together while Christina was out of the house."

Callie looked a little shocked. "He's not really my ex."

Arizona let out a frustrated cry as she layed back down and turned over again.

"I'm sorry! I'm allowed to be happy for my friends!"

Callie layed back down in a huff, turning over and consequently took the blanket off of her girlfriend, who angrily pulled them back. Realising this could potentially be fun, Callie yanked the covers back again, hoping it would lighten the mood. It didn't. Arizona got up, and stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank for the feedback. Keep it coming so I know how I'm doing :-)

* * *

Callie didn't follow after Arizona straight away; her pride got in the way. The sound of the aparment door shutting, however, got her out of bed. She ran out of her room and opened the front door.

"Zona! Don't leave like this!" Callie sighed and hurried down the hall, hoping to catch up with the blonde before she made it outside.

She found Arizona leaning against the wall, crying. She approached her slowly, with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry."

Arizona let out a bunch of words, none of which Callie understood.

"Forgive me?"

Callie pulled Arizona in gently for a hug, and she took the head on her shoulder as a "yes."

- - -

"Welcome to Peds and welcome to Seattle Grace!" Arizona grinned at the new resident who would be following her on the rounds. "I'm Doctor Robbins, and you are..." She looked at the clip board in her hand, "...Doctor Stephanie Ryder. Welcome Stephanie. I think we're going to have a super time." Arizona winked at the new doctor, before turning on her heel and riding off on her roller shoes. Dr. Ryder followed quickly behind.

Arizona stopped at a bed with a little boy, and his parents by his side. "This, Dr. Ryder, is Sir Henry Readsalot! He is five years old and has already read more books than I have in my big, long life!" Arizona grinned as the little boy giggled. "I'm pretty sure I caught him reading during his operation, which was a HUGE success by the way," The little boy giggled again, "Such a huge success, he can go home soon!"

Dr. Robbins smiled at the parents before turning and skating out of the room. Dr. Ryder smiled and followed.

- - -

"Hey!' Callie smiled as she approached her girlfriend, who was sitting at a table with her lunch, and another doctor; one she hadn't met before.

Arizona looked up at Callie and smiled, "Hey!"

Callie sat down next to Arizona and looked at the new doctor. "Hi, I'm Callie." She extended her hand.

Dr. Ryder smiled and shook Callie's hand, "Hi, I'm Steph."

"Dr. Ryder is a new resident here, and she's interesting in Peds." Arizona offered.

Callie let out a small laugh, "resident? What, are you like 16?"

Arizona kicked Callie under the table. Steph just smiled, "I'm old enough."

Steph looked pretty young. She was about Arizona's height, with blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, but was tied with what looked like rainbow shoelaces. Her earrings were little zebras, and she had a necklace full of little animals. And what Callie hadn't noticed yet, was they her shoe lit up when she walked. Very suitable for peds, and that's why Arizona liked her already.

The three ate in silence for a while. Callie and Arizona hadn't talked about what happened last night, and Callie was worried that Arizona was still mad at her, but she hadn't had the chance to ask her, and she didn't really want to bring it up in front of the new doctor.

Not really knowing what to say, and growing tired of the silence, Callie got up and pushed her chair in, "Well I'd better get going," She leaned over and kissed the top of Arizona's head. She then smiled at Dr. Ryder before walking away, "See ya 'round kid."

Stephanie leaned forward so her elbows were resting on the table. Her head in her hands, she really did look 16. She looked at Arizona with a look of curiosity, "So, you and Callie. You're together?"

"Yes, we are." Arizona tried to sound professional, but she found a grin creeping across her face anyway. Realising that things had been awkward just before, Arizona quickly stood up, "I'm sorry, I have something I have to do." She hurried out of the cafeteria in search of Callie.

She rounded the corner and walked straight into the person she had been looking for, "Sorry! I- Oh, it's you. Yay!"

Callie looked at Arizona strangely, "Hi. You okay?"

"No. Well yes, but I'll be better in a minute." She grabbed Callie's coat and pulled her in for a kiss. It was sort, but passionate. She released her and smiled, "I'm really sorry about last night. I overreacted. Can I make up for it tonight?"

Callie was pleasantly suprised by the kiss, she just grinned at her girlfriend as she talked, "I wouldn't say no to an offer like that."

The two doctors went their separate ways with smiles plastered on their faces.

- - -

Callie was exhausted by the time she made it back to her apartment. She just wanted to kick off her shoes and sleep for days. Her stomach was telling her it was hungry, but she didn't feel like cooking. She figured she would go lay down until Arizona came around after work, and then they'd get something to eat later. She put the key in the lock and turned it to let herself in. She was greeted by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Wow, Christina, that smells great! I should be dating you."

Callie approached the kitchen and was met with smirk on the face of her girlfriend, who had her arms crossed in an attempt to look mad at the comment.

"Or maybe I didn't realise how lucky I am."

"I won't argue with that," Arizona smiled and pecked Callie on the cheek.

Callie walked over to the stove to inspect what was so nice on her nose, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Do I need a reason? Now get out of the kitchen!" Arizona pushed Callie out of the kitchen.

The brunette went to her bedroom to get changed, and when she emerged she was greeted by a candlelit dinner for two. She walked over to the kitchen bar and sat down. Arizona brought over a bottle of wine and poured two glasses before sitting down next to her lover. She held up her glass as a toast, "To you, Calliope Torres, because you bring joy to my life every day."

Callie raised her glass also, "And to you, Arizona Robbins, for making me fall futher in love with you whenever I see those dimples."

"To us!"

"To us." The girls clinked their glasses together and both took a sip.

Arizona set down her glass and picked up her cultery, "Eat up. You're going to need all your energy tonight."

Callie's eyes grew wide with amusement and she laughed. Picking up her fork, her stomach reminded her once again how hungry she was. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Arizona Robbins had such a lovely time last night, she couldn't help but smile her way through work the next day. Dr. Ryder was having trouble keeping up with her as she glided around on her roller shoes. If it was even possible, Dr. Robbins was perkier than usual, and all the patients had a smile on their faces as she rolled out of their room. It was contagious.

Dr. Callie Torres had started her day pretty cheery, but the usual stresses of working at a hospital had worn her down and by lunch time she pretty cranky. She sat down on a seat next to Mark Sloan and rested her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe it's only lunch time."

"Oh you love it." He grinned and took a bite of his roll. Lexie was sitting across the table from Mark and Callie. She was used to the two friends now. Their close friendship didn't bug her like it used to. Over Mark's shoulder, Lexie saw Arizona glide past with Dr. Ryder, who had learnt she had to be quick to keep up.

"Is it just me, or does Arizona seem particularly perky today?"

Mark looked at his girlfriend, "She's always perky."

"But I mean, extra perky." Lexie and Mark both looked at Callie, who's head was now resting on the table.

"She could pass some of that onto Torres here."

"Shut up." Callie tried to swat his arm, but missed because she wasn't looking.

- - -

The rest of the week was pretty full on. Callie and Arizona didn't really get a chance to see each other because Callie was working so late every night. Even if Arizona was at her place when she got home, Callie generally just fell asleep straight away.

It was the sixth day like this, and Callie decided she missed her girlfriend, so she made her way through the hospital in search of her. She found her at the nurses desk, filling out some paperwork.

"Hey there girlie." Arizona smiled at the familiar voice, and she turned around to greet her.

"Hi."

Callie planted a kiss on her cheek, "You busy?"

"I'm always busy."

"Less busy?"

More busy. Sorry." Arizona frowned and turned back to her paperwork.

Callie let out a dramatic sigh before slowly walking away, "Page me if you need me," She called out behind her.

Arizona just smiled.

"Pudding?" The unexpected voice behind her made Arizona jump. She turned around to find Stephanie offering a little tub of pudding.

She smiled and picked up her paperwork before taking the offered pudding, "Thank you." The two women walked off.

- - -

"I think Lexie was right, your girlfriend really has been extra perky recently. I walked into her earlier today, spilling her coffee all over her, and it didn't phase her at all. She's a weird one."

Callie was laying down on the bench in the locker room, listening to Mark talk as he changed out of his scrubs.

"What have you done to her? Seriously, guys all over the world should take lessons from you. Me especially." He chuckled to himself, and Callie sat up. She had a concerned look on her face.

"I haven't done anything. I've barely talked to her all week. I want to, I've just been busy, and then tired."

"Maybe she's getting some elsewhere." Mark chuckled again, but Callie didn't find it amusing at all.

"Shut up," She said, throwing his dirty scrubs at him, before laying back down.

- - -

Arizona and Dr. Ryder came into view as Callie made her way down the corridor. They were leaning against a wall, chatting and eating a small tub of pudding each. Usually she loved seeing her girlfriend's smile, but seeing Arizona laugh like that with Dr. Ryder rubbed Callie the wrong way. She'd had a bad day, and she just couldn't shake off what Mark had said.

Trying to look cool, Callie breeze past, only offering a passing comment, "More busy, huh?"

Confused, Arizona left her place on the wall and followed after Dr. Torres. She grabbed her arm, so Callie stopped and turned around. Arizona smiled up at Callie's beautiful brown eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Now go enjoy your pudding. I've got things to do." Callie walked off, leaving the blonde a little confused.

- - -

That night, Callie felt like a bit of company and Arizona was working late, so she made her way across to Mark's apartment. Lexie was living there now, so Callie couldn't just walk in like she used to. Lexie had gone to bed, so Mark and Callie stayed up talking on the couch with a few beers. It wasn't long before the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch.

Arizona decided to go straight to Callie's after work; she wanted to know what had happened that afternoon, and really missed her girlfriend's company. She let herself in using the key Callie had given her, and found Christina and Owen inside watching tv.

"Not here. But you can wait around 'til she gets back." Christina offered, and Arizona sat down on an armchair.

By the time Christina and Owen had decided to turn in for the night, Arizona was asleep and Callie still wasn't home.

Callie didn't walk in the door until morning. The first thing she spotted was the blonde, sleeping in the arm chair. Feeling guilty, she quietly shut the door, and headed for the bathroom for a shower, not wanting to wake her sleeping girlfriend.

She'd undressed and just turned the water on when the bathroom door opened and Arizona's head poked through, "I thought I heard you come in."

Callie looked apologetic, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here. I guess I should have checked my phone. I could use some company in here," she motioned to the running water of the shower, "If you'd let me make up for it."

Arizona flashed her a smile and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Callie walked over to her and helped her get her shirt off before kissing her.

It didn't take long before the clothes were on the floor and the girls were in the shower. With her lover's lips against her own, Callie had temporarily forgotten all about Mark's comment, and was just enjoying the rush that Arizona made her feel everytime they were together.

* * *

Hmm this one seems a bit choppy. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Feedback will keep me writing quicker ;-)

Oh I thought I would mention that this is set in Season 6...kinda around episode 5-ish I spose. Nothing specific really, but it's before Sloan's daughter has come...and I guess before Arizona tells Callie she loves her.

* * *

"What happened yesterday?" Arizona asked as she stood in the doorway of Callie's bedroom as Callie finished getting dressed for work after their shower.

Callie sighed as she pulled her hair back, "It was nothing. I was just having a bad day."

"It was more than that Calliope."

Callie finished with her hair and turned to Arizona, "No it wasn't. Can we go?"

Unconvinced, the blonde held her position in the doorway, "No. I want to know what I did that pissed you off so much that you ignored your phone, knowing that I'd probably try contact you at some point. Not to mention the comment in the hall."

"I was with Mark! I-I just didn't think to check my phone. I wasn't purposely ignoring you!"

Arizona crossed her arms on her chest, not quite satisfied. Callie sighed, trying to calm herself so she wouldn't say something stupid.

"I'd barely seen you all week, so I came to see if you were busy, you said you were and five minutes later you were eating pudding with the new kid!"

"Calliope, teaching the resident about Peds is part of my job. Eating pudding is a perk of that job. Fooling around with you in the on-call room isn't part of the job at all! I'm sorry if you're not okay with that, but I do have a job to do and so do you for that matter!

Instead of apologising, or at least letting it go, like she should have, Callie chose to strike again, "Mark said you're probably getting some elsewhere!" As soon as the words exited her mouth, Callie regretted saying them. For starters, it wasn't directly related to the discussion, just a plain attack; and secondly, Mark hadn't been serious! She mentally kicked herself.

"Mark said that? _Mark_ said _I_ was probably getting some elsewhere?" Arizona was at a loss for words. Her eyes started filling up with tears, but she refused to blink because that would release them, and she wasn't going to cry. Arizona turned and left the room, picking up her jacket on the back of the couch before heading out of the door.

"Idiot!" Callie said to herself angrily.

- - -

Callie knew she must have upset Arizona pretty bad, because her girlfriend was doing an impeccable job of avoiding her. It had been three days and Callie hadn't seen the perky blonde since she'd left her apartment.

With a pounding headache and no surgeries to do, Callie made her way to the on-call room to see if she could get rid of the pain in her head with a bit of shut-eye. She'd barely slept at all since their fight, and it was beginning to show in her work.

She entered the room to find Sloan laying on the bottom bunk, "Hey."

"Hi," She smiled weakly.

"You look like hell."

"I feel like hell."

Mark moved over and patted the mattress. Callie layed down beside him and a feeling of relief rolled over her as he put his arm around her. It was like his arm had just brushed off the boulder that had been weighing her down, and just like that; she was asleep.

Arizona was having a hard time remaining angry at her girlfriend. She just wanted to sort it out and move on from this. She'd seen Callie go into the on-call room and thought it might be a good time for a chat. She followed the brunette into the room, but stopped when she saw her on the bed, asleep, with Sloan's arm around her, caressing Callie's hand which was in his own.

The smile on Sloan's face was one that reminded her of her own when _she_ had Callie in her arms like that. Arizona sighed and exited the room, feeling even worse than she had when she went in.

- - -

At home after work, not wanting to face another night alone, Callie decided she'd go and see Mark and Lexie across the hall. She'd just made it to her door, when there was a knock on it. She opened it to find Mark. His eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying.

"Mark! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Lexie left me Cal. She left me." Mark put his head in his hands and let out a sob. Callie pulled him into a hug and closed the door behind him.

She managed to get him to the couch, and she went to the kitchen to get them a beer each. He had composed himself by the time she had returned. She sat down next to him and passed him a beer.

"What happened?"

"She said she felt that our relationship wasn't as important to me as our friendship is."

"But I thought she was fine with our friendship," Callie frowned.

"So did I, but apparently I care more about you than I do her."

"What about the baby?"

"She said we'd sort that out later. And then she left." Mark let out a sigh, then looked at Callie. He gave a little smile, "She could be right though."

"Mark...I don't-"

"Oh! No! Not like that! You're like a sister to me!"

Callie laughed, "A sister you've slept with?"

"I just mean that I care about you a lot. I saw Blondie at Joe's with the new peds chick, and I just wanted to know if you're okay."

Callie was confused, "Okay with what? What do you mean?"

"I figured you'd broken up. I haven't seen you together, you've been miserable and I just assumed she was on a date."

The brunette pretty much flew off the couch and over to the door, "I'll be back." With that, she ran out of the door.

- - -

Arizona had had a pretty bad day at work following her disappointing non-conversation with Callie. Steph had noticed that she wasn't using her wheelie sneaks like she usually did, and her smile seemed forced. Quite different from the Dr. Robbins she had first met. In an attempt to try cheer her up, Steph had invited Arizona out for a few drinks. It appeared to be working too.

Callie walked into Joe's and spotted Arizona and Steph sitting by the bar. Arizona was laughing at something that the kid had said. Trying to contain her emotions, Callie strode over to the two blondes. Arizona's back was facing her, so Steph noticed her first.

"Hey Callie."

"Don't 'hey Callie' me. Arizona is _my_ girlfriend and you can't just..."

"Calliope!" Arizona stood up and placed herself in between Callie and Stephanie, "What are you doing?" She asked forcefully.

"Interrupting my girlfriend's date with another woman I suppose."

"Date?"

Stephanie stood up and moved around Arizona, "Callie, I think there's a misunderstanding. This isn't a date."

Callie felt a wave of relief wash over her, followed by a tonne of self-loathe.

"I'm married." Steph held up her left hand to show her wedding ring as evidence, "I have a daughter."

Torres bit her lip and looked down. She could feel Arizona shooting daggers at her with her stare. Arizona grabbed Callie's arm and dragged her out of the door, into the cold air.

Callie just stared her shoes, feeling incredibly guilty. When no blast from Arizona came, she looked up, to see tears falling down the blonde's beautiful cheeks. Callie watched as her girlfriend opened her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing came out. She let out a sob, before turning and running.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is a bit shorter, but I wanted the emphasis on this and didn't want to drag it out too much.

Thanks for the feedback. :-) Keep it coming (oh and thanks for the flowers ;-)

* * *

Callie stood frozen outside of Joe's. Should she run after her girlfriend, or wait until morning? She decided she couldn't handle waiting, so she made her way to her car. She used the key Arizona had given her, and let herself into her girlfriend's empty place. She didn't know where Arizona went, but she knew she'd be home soon; she'd just have to wait.

Torres nervously sat on Arizona's couch, waiting to hear the sound of a key in the door. Any noise at all made her jump and rush to the door. Arizona smoked when she knew she was going to be in trouble; Callie jiggled her leg. She jiggled it until it hurt, so she stood up and paced the room; nervously biting her fingernails; something she _hated_ doing.

The sound of Arizona's key going in the lock finally came and Callie walking into the hallway; stopping when she saw her girlfriend. Arizona closed the door behind her, before looking up and seeing Callie standing in front of her a few feet away.

"Zona, I'm..."

"I don't want to hear it Calliope. I don't want you here. I don't want you..." Arizona swallowed hard; fighting off the tears she knew were coming, "...to be my girlfriend."

Callie stepped forward, but Arizona stepped back, into the door, "No Callie, I'm serious."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tears were flowing down Callie's cheeks, "I hadn't seen you much, but you were so happy! Mark joked that you were probably seeing someone. I was in a bad mood; I shouldn't have taken him seriously! Then he came by tonight and said he saw you on a date with the new Doctor. I'm sorry! I didn't...know."

Arizona had to stop herself from feeling bad about the crying mess in front of her. She was never good when people were crying, but she wouldn't give in this time. "You didn't know what? That I wouldn't cheat on you?" Her voice was rising, "I was happy Calliope, because you make me happy! Getting to see you every morning before work makes me happy! We didn't see each other much, but just knowing I am with the most beautiful and breath-taking woman was a happy thought that I enjoyed during the day when I didn't see you!"

She dropped her head and quietly corrected herself, "Was."

Callie's felt as if her heart had broken with that last word.

Arizona wasn't finished, "And frankly, I'm hurt that you chose to believe Mark over me. Not that you even gave me a chance to defend myself by asking me before you embarrassed me, Steph and yourself tonight. I'm really starting to think that Mark has other intentions..."

"What do you mean?"

"He used his influence over you to convince you that I wasn't being faithful. You and Mark..."

"You don't trust me either?" Callie felt herself get angry, "You're being a bit hypocritical then if..."

"No Callie. I don't trust Mark. I trust you completely because I love you. I thought that was mutual."

Tears welled up in Callie's eyes again. Arizona fiddled with the keys in her hand, then offered one to Callie. It was her own.

"Can I please have mine back?"

Callie took Arizona's key off her keyring and passed it to her, taking her own off her as she did. Arizona opened the door and held it open for Callie as a hint. With her head down, Callie walked out of the door. She turned to make one more attempt at apologising, but the door shut right behind her.

Arizona leaned against her closed door and shut her eyes. Her legs gave way and she sunk to the floor, letting out the tears she had been holding onto.


	6. Chapter 6

Completely ignoring Sloan, who was still on the couch drinking a beer, Callie rushed through the door and straight into her bed, burying herself in the covers. Concerned, Mark followed her into the bedroom and sat down next to the crying lump in the bed.

"What happened?"

Callie remained silent, except for a few sobs.

"Callie?"

"Go home Mark! Please, just leave me. Please."

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, Mark stood up slowly, and made his way out.

- - -

When Callie's alarm went off the next morning, she groaned and contemplated calling in sick. Mustering up every bit of energy she could, she got her miserable self out of bed and into the shower.

It took everything she had just to make it to work; there was no faking a smile today. She snapped at everyone, and barely paid attention to anything, which nearly cost a patient's life during a surgery.

"What the hell is wrong with you Torres?" Derek had taken her aside after the surgery. She didn't reply.

"Leave your personal problems at home. Don't make your problems the patient's problems. Get some coffee and pull your head in, okay?"

Callie nodded and headed towards the cafeteria. She hadn't had breakfast that morning, and thought she'd better eat if she didn't want a repeat of the last surgery.

- - -

Arizona was thankful she was having a busy day. It was keeping her mind off things. It was stopping her from paging Dr. Torres and taking back everything she said last night.

"Stay strong Arizona. Stay awesome." She said to herself as she walked towards the elevator at the end of the day. This is where it was going to be tough. No calling Callie, no visiting Callie, no thinking about Callie. Trying to keep herself cool, she took a deep breath and smiled as she pushed the button in the elevator. An arm shot through the closing doors; opening them right back up again. In stepped Callie.

The doors shut and the two women stared straight ahead. Callie turned towards the blonde.

"Arizona, I..."

"Callie, don't."

Callie stepped forward and grabbed Arizona by the waist, pulling her into a kiss. Arizona had to ignore every part of her that was telling her to sink into it and just enjoy it. She had to stop he knees from giving out. She pulled away and pushed Callie back. The doors opened and Callie hurried out.

- - -

"Wanna tell me what happened last night?" Sloan was opening up his apartment when Callie arrived at her door.

"Not really."

"Did I do something?"

Callie just opened her door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

- - -

A month passed without contact between Callie and Arizona, except when it was neccessary, then they referred to each other as Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins. Callie had been avoiding Mark in that month too, but that was a bit harder considering he lived right across the hall.

Having neither her girlfriend nor her best friend to talk to, Callie was feeling extremely alone. She had avoided social situations by staying home and cooking, or reading. However, she'd decided enough was enough and she accepted an invitation from Karev to join them at Joe's for some drinks after work.

Arizona, on the other hand, had jumped straight back on the dating bandwagon. She's been on a few dates, and tried her hardest to enjoy their company, but found herself comparing them to Calliope, and so they failed. The dates always ended with, "I had a nice time," followed by a peck on the cheek and then nothing. No call from Arizona and no second date.

- - -

Callie arrived at Joe's and joined the other doctors. She was part relieved, part disappointed that Arizona wasn't with them. She then pushed the blonde out of her mind and enjoyed the drinks with friends.

Arizona exited the bathroom at Joe's and walked back over to her date, who was sitting at the bar right in front of...Callie. Robbins stopped in her tracks when she saw the back of Callie's beautiful head. She hadn't seen Callie at Joe's in ages, so she thought it would be safe to bring her date there.

Knowing she couldn't just stand there all night, Arizona took a deep breath and started towards her date again.

Hearing a familiar voice behind her, Callie turned around. Arizona still took her breath away, but she wished she wouldn't. The blonde was standing by the bar chatting to a woman. The woman appeared to be flirting with her. Knowing she had no right to feel jealous, Callie turned around again and tried to join in with the conversation again.

Callie snuck another look, the woman was sitting close to Arizona, talking closely to her ear. Arizona made eye contact with Callie, who quickly turned back around. Without thinking, Callie scooted closer to Karev and put her arm around him. He looked at her like she was crazy, "Go with me here," She whispered. Alex spotted Arizona sitting behind them, and put his arm around Callie. It's not like Izzie was around anyway.

"Alex Karev? Really?" Arizona said to herself.

Her date looked confused, "What? Who's Alex?"

Ignoring the question, Arizona stepped forward so she was even closer to her date, who was quite a dull woman. Beautiful yes, but really dull.

Callie turned around once again and observed the close proximity between her ex-girlfriend and her date. Without taking her eyes off Arizona, Callie leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek. The rest of the group observing the interactions found it rather amusing.

Knowing that Callie was watching, Arizona cupped her date's face with her hands and kissed her on the lips.

Having had enough, Callie stood up stormed past Arizona and into the bathroom. Arizona immediately felt guilty. Her date was not only dull, but apparently not very bright either. She hadn't noticed any of what went on, and suggested that her and Arizona go back to her place to "get to know each other better." Just wanting to get out of the bar, and not noticing the mischevious tone in her date's voice, Arizona agreed, and the two left.

Callie emerged from the bathroom and immediately noticed the absence of Arizona and the woman. She knew _exactly_ what they'd gone to do. Picking up her bag and her jacket from the table, Callie said goodbye to the group and left the bar feeling miserable.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews

Just in case you're worried - I love Arizona and Callie together too...

This one is a bit short, sorry.

* * *

Arizona followed her date inside her house. She didn't really know what she was doing there, the only thing she was thinking about was Callie and how hurt Callie looked when she'd kissed Tahnee. Arizona shut the door behind her and turned around. She was met with Tahnee's lips. She was caught off-guard, and consequently failed to fight off the hands that were creeping up her shirt.

In an attempt to get Tahnee to back off, Arizona put her hand up to push her back a little, but her hand met the woman's breast and Tahnee let out a little giggle, "Oh Arizona!"

Her emotional state took control for a while, and without their lips parting, Arizona was led into the bedroom; their clothes leaving a trail from the front door. Tahnee sat down on the bed, and attempted to bring Arizona with her, but she remained standing.

"Arizona?"

This is not what she wanted to be doing. She couldn't be with this chick knowing she'd hurt Calliope.

"I'm sorry Tahnee, really I am. I can't do this."

Arizona walked out, picking up her clothing as she went.

- - -

Callie let herself into her apartment to find Mark inside waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoi..."

"Yes you have. Why?"

Callie sighed. She may as well get it over and done with, "What are your intentions with me Mark?"

"Intentions? What do you mean intentions?"

"Did you say those things about Arizona because you wanted us to break up?"

Mark laughed in disbelief, "Really, you think I would do that?"

"I don't know."

Mark walked towards Callie and put his arm on her shoulders so he was looking her square in the eye. He was about to tell her he didn't, but realised he'd be lying. "Oh my God, you're right."

"What?" Callie was confused by his change.

"You're right! That's what I was doing. I didn't realise I was doing it, but it makes sense. I was scared of how well my relationship with Lexie was going, that I tried to put you in the way, and I couldn't do that properly with Arizona around. Well I still managed to ruin my relationship. I never meant to ruin yours. I'm so sorry."

Callie found his confession and realisation kind of amusing. Mark gave her a quick hug before striding to the door, "I have to fix things with Lexie." With that, he left.

"Glad I could help," She said sarcastically to herself as she sat down on the couch.

- - -

Arizona had no idea what she was going to say to Calliope, but she knew she had to see her. She ran through the possible outcomes in her head on the way to Callie's place. She was scared. Scared it wouldn't turn out how she was hoping it would. She hesitated before entering the building, and pulled out a packet of cigarettes from her bag. She lit one up and had a drag. Realising she was just stalling, she butted it out, took a deep breath and walked inside.

- - -

Callie sat staring at the blank tv screen, replaying all the stupid things that had led to her sitting there feeling sorry for herself. She had to get over Arizona. Move on. That was obviously was Arizona was doing right now. Moving on. Callie pictured the blonde's dimples and smiled to herself. The smile disappeared when she remembered that someone else would be enjoying those dimples, that hair, that body...

Callie was brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

"Arizona." She said, suprised.


	8. Chapter 8

This is it!

I enjoyed it a lot though, so I'm thinking I might write a sequel and see where I can take it... :-)

* * *

Callie was suprised to see her ex-girlfriend standing there in her doorway. Arizona closed the door and slowly walked towards Callie, who was now standing up.

"I thought you'd be with your..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. You don't deserve it."

"I started it..."

"I'm not finished," She said firmly and continued, inching forward as she spoke; towards those big, brown eyes she loved so much. Determination filled her own blue ones. "I was unfair, and unreasonable, and I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Callie felt her heart start to race as Arizona slowly closed the gap between them. She was a foot away. Close enough for Callie grab her and hold her close, but she new she couldn't.

"Wrong to think I could live without you. It hurt me that you didn't trust me, but I want you to, and running away at the first sign of trouble isn't going to achieve that."

Arizona reached out for Callie's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "I love you Calliope."

Callie could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She was an emotional wreck. So many emotions in such a small amount of time, she just needed time to process things. She opened her mouth to speak when the blonde captured her lips in her own, and suddenly all the worries just melted away.

Torres pulled back. Arizona looked up; scared she had crossed the line, but she was met with a smile, and she returned that smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. You've never given me any reason not to. Quite the opposite really." Her smile grew wider, "I love you too."

Arizona grinned ear to ear at those small words.

"I am really sorry Calliope."

"I'm sorry too. And I think you'll find Mark is too...in his own Mark way,"

Callie started searching through her bag, "I took something I shouldn't have taken from you,"

"Don't worry about it," Callie put her hand on Arizona's arm, but she kept searching through her bag anyway, "Arizona, it's okay..."

"No! I need to find it."

Failing at finding whatever she was looking for, Arizona dumped the contents of her bag onto the couch and rummaged through the pile.

Smiling, Callie bent down and picked up Arizona's spare key from the pile of bits and pieces, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Arizona frowned, "Yes, but now you've ruined it."

"Ruined what?" Callie was puzzled.

Arizona stood up and faced Callie, "I wan't...wait...we're all good now, right? You're my girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend? The world's as it should be?"

Amused, Callie smiled and nodded at her girlfriend's adorable babbling.

"Well not completely, and that's why I want you t-to move in with me." She paused; hearing no immediate reply, she kept going, "I know we just had our first big fight, and maybe you don't want, maybe it's too soon. I'm okay if you wanna take it slow, I'd completely understand, but I love you, and waking up next you each morning is just...yay! And..."

"Yes."

"What?" Arizona looked shocked.

"I would love to move in with you."

"That's...that's...super!"

Callie laughed, and drew her girlfriend in close, "I love you," she whispered before planting a kiss on the blonde's lips. Arizona responded by closing what gap their was between their bodies, and deepening their kiss. While their tongues explored each other once again, Callie's hand found it's way up the back of Arizona's shirt. Enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, and wanting more; Callie grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted it over the blonde's head; only breaking contact briefly. Arizona started unbuttoning Callie's blouse as she lowered herself onto the couch; bringing her lover with her.

Hearing a key entering the lock, the two women quickly jumped up like school girls and ran into Callie's bedroom; shutting the door just as Christina walked in. Seeing two shirts by the couch, and hearing the giggling going on behind her housemate's closed door, Christina thought it would be best if she just went to bed.

"We won't have to worry about that soon," Arizona smiled, as she leaned against the closed door.

Callie let out a laugh and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
